Su's Super Glue
by Wheeljack69
Summary: One of Su’s inventions backfires and it affects Motoko and Keitaro. Some editing done.


_**Su's Super Glue**_

Disclaimer: I don't own it Ken Akamatsu does.

"AH HAH, I GOT IT!" Su yelled as she came bounding down the steps. She had been hold up in her room for the last two days only coming out long enough to eat and bathe.

Keitaro happened to be coming around the corner at the same time Motoko started up the stairs. They were both startled when Su popped up right in front of Motoko, and slammed into her sending them tumbling down the couple of steps Motoko had already climbed.

Keitaro tried to sit up, but quickly realised that someone was on top of him, and judging by the raven hair covering his face he was pretty sure that it was Motoko.

"Oh doody, it's gone." Su said with a downcast expression on her face when she noticed the empty container in her hands.

The rest of the girls, having heard the crash, came running in to see what had happened.

Su was sitting on the floor pouting while looking into an empty container, and a few feet away Motoko was laying unconscious on top of a now panicking Keitaro.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing to her?" Naru growled while rolling up her sleeves. Multiple veins had popped up on her forehead, and her eye's appeared to be glowing.

Still under Motoko, Keitaro started to struggle but stopped when Motoko suddenly screamed in pain.

This also had the effect of stopping Naru in her tracks.

Motoko was now awake and quickly realized that someone was holding on to her back very tightly. When she tried to move she winced when pain shot through her back again.

Haruka having heard the scream and knowing who it came from rushed up to the inn. She burst through the doors to find a panicked Keitaro with his right arm apparently holding onto Motoko.

"What's going on here?" She asked in her usual calm and almost emotionless voice.

"Keitaro attacked Motoko!" Naru Yelled.

The two people sat up with Keitaro's arm still around Motoko's back.

"Urashima if you wish to live remove yourself from me." Motoko growled, while reaching for her sword which wasn't at her side. She looked around and saw it under Haruka's foot.

"Haruka please return my sword so that I may decapitate this vile pervert." Motoko said while still sitting beside him.

Keitaro tried to move away again, but all that resulted in was another scream of pain from Motoko. He froze in place, this time he felt something tug at his arm.

The girls were still in a stunned silence, since they had never heard Motoko scream like that before.

"Motoko don't move." Keitaro said with a slight hint of panic on his voice. He leaned back a bit and looked at where his arm was touching Motoko's back, she whimpered slightly at the movement. The back of her gi appeared to be melted, as did some of her chest bindings. There was a yellowish substance between his arm and her back with a little bit of it clinging to the melted edges of her clothing.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke. "I would like to request that Naru, Kitsune, and Shinobu leave the room while I talk with Motoko, Su, and Haruka."

"No way I'm not…" Naru started to speak but was cut off by Haruka.

"NOW!" Haruka said in such a way that the three girls that were requested to leave quickly fled the scene.

Once they were gone Haruka spoke softly. "What's going on Keitaro?" She could see that Motoko was in a great deal of pain.

He sighed. "Kaolla what was in that container?"

Su sighed as well. She had made a secret agreement with Keitaro that when he used her first name she would be serious. "It was a super glue I was developing to catch Tama."

Haruka walked around behind Motoko and crouched down. She gasped at what she saw. She quickly pulled Su over so she could look as well.

Su's eyes started to water. "I'm so sorry Motoko." She carefully hugged the samurai girl.

"What's going on?" Motoko asked with a scared voice that defiantly didn't suit the warrior.

Su backed up and hung her head. "Keitaro's arm is glued to your back."

Haruka moved back around in front of them. "The glue seems to have eaten your clothes and there is some reddening around it on your back, whether it is because you are allergic to it or it is a side effect eating your clothes I don't know."

Haruka turned to Su, is there a way to remove it.

Su shook her head. "Not unless it is immersed in boiling water for 15 or 20 minutes."

Motoko's eyes went wide. "Then I will remove his arm so I can move about freely!" She reached for her sword and whimpered again as the pain shot through her back once again. She collapsed against Keitaro panting through the pain. "This is all you fault." Was all she got out before she finally passed out from the pain.

"This is good now you can move her with out hurting her to much more. Pick her up and we'll go to her room. I think she'll be more comfortable there. Su tell the other's that I will be down in a bit to explain what's going on." Haruka said, while standing back up.

Su's water works started back up.

"Su come here please?" Keitaro ask nicely.

She was hesitant at first but slowly crawled over to him.

He pulled her into a one armed hug. "It'll be ok." He told her.

She burst into tears, and sobbed on his free shoulder.

Haruka sighed and sat down to wait.

After about 10 minutes Su had calmed down enough to go tell the other girls.

Keitaro picked up Motoko under her knees. "It sill amazes me at how light she is."

They went up the stairs to Motoko's room and managed to get the two of them lying on the floor face down.

"I'll get this cleaned up as best I can and then contact the doctor." Haruka left to get the first aid kit.

While she was gone Motoko began to wake.

Keitaro was the first thing she saw, she jerked and whimpered again.

"Calm down Motoko." Keitaro said in the most soothing voice he could. He could see unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry it hurts so much, I'm trying to be as still as I can."

"That's not the only reason…" She never finished what she was saying because Haruka waked back in at that moment.

"Oh Motoko your awake. I know that this is probably a dumb question but how are you feeling?" Haruka asked while she knelt beside the sword-woman.

"It burns, it feels like someone is trying to skin me alive, and every move I make hurts." She said shakily.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about that until I know what caused the reaction. Su told me that there is no reason that the material should melt unless it has silk in it." Haruka stated as she began to pick the pieces of dissolved clothing from Motoko's bare back.

Motoko let out a shuddered sigh when Haruka pick off a piece that had adhered to her skin. "My training clothes may look like cotton but they are a fine blend of cotton spun with silk and another natural fibre which I can't remember, to make them extremely strong." She blushed and turned away from Keitaro before adding quietly. "My bindings are 100 percent silk."

Since Motoko was now looking towards Haruka, Haruka looked down at her. "I'm Sorry but I'm going to have to cut your gi and bindings."

Keitaro saw Motoko nod and he turned his head the other way.

A ghost of a smile graced Haruka's lips.

Once she had Motoko's clothes cut she moved over to Keitaro. "I might as well get yours while I'm here." She leaned over him and cut the t-shirt he had on up the right side.

"Motoko do you have any old robes?" Haruka inquired.

No only my gi's and a few kimono's and yukata's.

Haruka shrugged. "Oh well Keitaro I guess you can supply her with some shirts for a while. I'll be right back."

Motoko was still turned away from him, thankfully she thought, since her face felt like it might burst into flames at any moment, from the intensity of her blush.

After a minute of silence Keitaro turned his head back to look at Motoko. Her gi was cut down the middle of her back as were what was left of her bindings. His eyes slowly traveled from her neck to where they were joined. Her once flawless, white silky smooth skin was now blotched with angry red marks where the glue had melted her clothes.

Motoko knew that he was looking at her because she could feel every movement he made.

Haruka stood at the door and watched them for a moment before entering. "I've got a few that look rather old here and a couple of nicer ones just in case you need them. Before I cut them to fit I've got some salve here that should numb the pain."

Haruka opened up a plastic container about the size of a margarine container and scooped out a liberal amount of a florescent blue gel and very carefully rubbed a bit on all of the red spots and then applied it to the spot where they were joined.

Motoko let out a sigh of relief as the pain slowly vanished. However that sigh of relief was short lived.

"Ok you two sit up." Haruka commanded.

They both froze.

Haruka sighed; this was going to be a long night. She reached out and pulled three or four strips of Motoko's bindings out from under her and moved around to Keitaro, she then tied them like a blind fold over his eyes. "There better?" She asked Motoko who nodded and noticed the slight grin on Keitaro's face.

He couldn't help himself, not after having something that was just moments ago, touching Motoko's breasts, now touching his skin. "Warm." Was the word that slipped through his lips.

Motoko's blush came back full force.

"Baka." Haruka smacked him on the head with a fan before getting them sitting and going to work on one of the shirts for Motoko. She cut it straight back at the point where Keitaros arm reached her body so that she could still put it on over her shoulders as well as bring the bottom piece around and button it up as well so that there was only a sliver of skin showing.

It looked kind of funny from the back since Keitaro's arm now disappeared into Motoko's newly acquired shirt.

Haruka took the blindfold off and cut the shoulder out of another one. This one Keitaro was able to slip his free arm into then just kind of fold the other side around him and button it up.

Haruka took the other shirts with her. "I'll go tell the others what has happened and get you two some more shirts cut the same way. I'll also tell them to leave you two alone for now since you have a lot to discuss."

Keitaro looked at her. "What do we have to discuss?" He asked stupidly.

Haruka shook her head. "Some times I wonder about you. You're stuck to a female, a female that could kill you if she wanted to, you two need to talk about sleeping arrangements, bathing, going to the washroom…do you want me to go on?"

All the color drained from his face before it came back in a brilliant flash of red, similar in color to the blush Motoko was already wearing.

"You'll also need to see if you can reach her back to put more of the salve on or if you're going to need someone else to do it." Haruka slid the door closed before either of them could say anything.

The two of them sat there blushing for a few minutes.

"Urash…Keitaro?"

Keitaro quickly looked at her; she had only called him by his first name a couple of times, but never in such a shy and demure voice before. "What is it Motoko?" He asked with a gulp.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I'd like you to…uh, hold me…"

Keitaro quickly pulled her into an embrace before she had a chance to finish what she was saying. She sounded more like Shinobu just before she breaks down, than the warrior he knew, and he didn't think he could handle a crying Motoko.

They sat there with Motoko on Keitaro's lap, her head on his shoulder, and his arm obviously wrapped around her.

After about fifteen minutes of silence she spoke with out moving. "I know you're not the pervert Naru and I make you out to be so I'm sorry for all the times I've attacked you."

Keitaro shifted uncomfortably. "Wh-what brought th-this on?" He asked very nervously.

Even though he couldn't see it she smiled. "The lump that has slowly grown under my leg." She said evenly.

He froze for the second time in less than and hour. The only other time Motoko ever caught him like that she had sent him flying.

She put a hand on his chest. "Relax; I'm not going to do anything. I understand that it is a natural reaction." Her voice changed from her normal confident voice back to the shy one he had heard only a hand full of times in the past. "I know it must be hard living here with us. I mean with Naru and myself constantly punishing you, for stuff you didn't do, and Kitsune's constant teasing. I'm surprised that you've never given up, or retaliated. You have the power to kick any of us out, or change this place back into an inn, or even a," she gulped, "co-ed dorm, but you haven't. That's part of the reason that I've…"

There was a timid knock at the door that interrupted her. "Motoko-sempai, Sempai, I was wondering if you felt up to eating with the rest of us or if you wanted me to bring your supper up here." Shinobu asked timidly from outside the still closed door.

"Well Motoko?"

She sighed. "We might as well get this over with besides we should see how uncomfortable it is to walk joined like we are."

"Shinobu we'll be down in a couple of minutes, please tell the others." Keitaro said.

"O-ok." She replied before they heard her leave.

When Motoko tried to move he pulled her close. "I'm going to apologize now for anything that I may do or touch for as long as we are joined."

"Apology accepted, now let's go eat." Motoko said as she slipped off his legs.

Five minutes later they walked into the kitchen.

Naru glared at Keitaro while Kitsune sat there with a big grin on her face. Su was sitting quietly at the table, which was extremely strange. The duo walked over to her.

"Su don't worry about this we'll make do and figure something out." Motoko said while hugging her friend.

The blond haired foreigner hugged her back, her happy demeanour quickly coming back.

"So Keitaro what have you seen of Motoko, if you know what I mean?" Kitsune winked while asking teasingly.

Motoko cut in before Keitaro even had a chance to start sputtering. "He has been a perfect gentleman, however I feel that before the night is over he will have seen a lot more of me."

Keitaro, Kitsune, and Naru's jaws dropped open Shinobu blushed brightly and Su continued to eat.

While sitting on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder Motoko had decided, '**to** hell with Naru, I want him. He had confessed to Naru and she had avoided him ever since. I guess it's her loss.' The idea of being with Keitaro had been firmly planted in her head when they had fought her sister. On The last day she had actually decided to let her sister win, but then Naru and that damned cursed blade had to interfere.

"Motoko…Motoko." Keitaro finally tapped her on the shoulder, after she had spaced out.

"Huh, oh Keitaro." Motoko snapped out of her memories. She turned back to the other girls at the table. "After supper I will be washing in the spring, which means that Keitaro will be there as well. It will be totally up to you if you wish to enter while we are there.

Motoko moved and sat down which forced Keitaro to sit as well.

"Motoko I really think that…" He shut up when she glared at him.

"Well this, I've just go to see." Kitsune said.

The rest of the meal passed in silence.

In Motoko's room after supper, she sat with her head in her hands. "What the hell was I thinking; I'm not ready for this yet."

"It's ok Motoko we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Keitaro said as calmly as he could. He was still in shock over the whole thing.

She shook her head. "That's just it, I want to. I'm going to take a pair of jogging pants and this shirt. Normally I just wear a yukata back from the bath but with no way of closing it properly I think pants are a better idea. Let's go to your room and get you some fresh pants as well."

She half dragged him to his room since he was in a trance. Still unbelieving that Motoko wanted to bathe with him. By the time he snapped out of it they were in the changing room.

"This is a bit much, I didn't expect this." Motoko pressed on her lower abdomen. She blushed. "Keitaro I have to go to the toilet."

Keitaro turned crimson. The toilet in the change room was still an original squat style from when the inn was first built or upgraded with plumbing.

"Ok how do you want to do this?" He asked.

"I guess the easiest way would be to take my hakama off." She blushed, and laughed briefly. "You know if we keep blushing like this we're going to pass out from lack of blood getting to the rest of our bodies."

She undid the belt, took a deep breath and dropped the pants to the floor.

Keitaro gulped as they walked to the door.

Motoko was shaking slightly. She closed her eyes and lowered her panties. She heard Keitaro gulp.

Keitaro lowered himself with her, and started to hum loudly so he couldn't hear her going pee.

Motoko stood up lifting Keitaro with her. Her heart was pounding and she could tell his was also.

"Uh Motoko now I have to go."

She smiled and looked him in the eyes. "It's only fair." She said.

Her voice had a strange quality that he couldn't quite place.

Keitaro closed his eyes when she removed the shirt and her panties. When she told him to open them she was holding a towel in front of herself.

He hesitantly began to remove his clothes but had trouble with his belt.

Motoko, who had been standing silently beside him, sighed and moved in front of him.

He froze when her towel covered chest pressed against his. She reached up and made him look into her eyes. "Relax; most guys would kill to be in your position."

"That's the problem; I'm worried about being killed." He said while trying to look away.

She held his chin place so he was forced to look into her eyes. "I told you I forgive you for everything. Try to relax or Kitsune might notice this."

He groaned when she placed her hand over his still covered manhood.

She shivered and dropped her other hand between them. A couple moments later she brought her arm back up to hold her towel and moved away from him.

His pants fell to the floor.

Kitsune's eyes were wide open at this point as she peered through the slightly open door to the changing room. She had expected to hear Motoko threatening him if he looked at her. Not to see her feeling him up and undressing him.

"If you don't hurry up and remove those we're never going to get washed." She pointed at his underwear.

His mind was completely screwed up by this point. Motoko had touched what she had sworn to cut off if she ever saw it, and she had pressed her naked body against his. Ok not completely naked since there was a towel between them but he still felt her hard nipples press into his chest through the towel. Now she was watching him, telling him to strip off his underwear. He couldn't decide if he was in heaven or hell.

"Never mind I'll do it, I would like to go to bed before it gets light out." She dropped her towel reached out and pushed his shorts down; when they had fallen to the floor she pushed him backwards a step and then stepped on the toes of his socks and pushed him again.

This time he backed up into the cubby hole/lockers.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked while this time pressing her naked flesh against his.

"Now let's go wash." She said and turned to walk out to the spring.

Kitsune was panting. 'How the hell can Motoko be so calm about all this?' She thought.

Contrary to popular belief Kitsune was sill a virgin. Hell, she had only ever kissed, really kissed, one guy before and he tried to get farther than she was willing to go at that point. She hadn't even seen a live penis before Keitaro showed up, but she knew from her own dirty books that he was bigger than average.

She shook her head, she was wrong, she wasn't ready for this. She turned and headed back to her room and another bottle of sake.

Motoko and Keitaro found out very quickly that they were going to have a real problem washing them selves, and that the only way to wash the others back was to face each other and reach around behind. Motoko had it easier because she still had both arms and could still move fairly freely. Keitaro on the other hand was down to just one and it was a little harder for him to move because of where they were joined.

Once they had rinsed off they sat in the hot spring.

When the water covered Motoko's chest Keitaro started to relax.

"How are you feeling now Keitaro?" Motoko asked quietly while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm ok I guess. What was all that about Motoko? I know you saw Kitsune in the hall, and you just wanted to be left alone but what about all the fleeting touches while we were washing." He asked in return.

"You really are as dense as Naru and Kitsune say." She sighed and straddled his legs sitting on his lap looking at him, his manhood throbbing between them. "I like you, no it's more than that, I would even go so far as to say I love you. I know that you're in love with Naru, and even though I respect her, as a friend, I'm not going to just sit back and let her screw up the best thing that's ever happened to us. I know that you are thinking of going off with Seta for a dig, and, as selfish as this sounds, I want you to be thinking of me while you're gone, although if this glue doesn't come off in the next little while you won't be going anyway." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on them.

He hesitantly brought his other arm up and returned the hug.

A smile tugged at both of their lips. Motoko's was because it seemed like he was going to reciprocate her feelings, and Keitaro's was because someone had finally said the words that he wanted to hear more than anything in the word.

Keitaro made his decision right there. Motoko was offering him the love that he so desperately wanted. It's not like he didn't feel anything for her. Hell, if he hadn't fallen for Naru the way he did, he would have spent his time pursuing Motoko. He decided to make a move; he slowly moved his head till his mouth was on her neck. He kissed her lightly a few times before he sucked on her neck with all he had.

She moaned when he kissed her and then squeaked when he went to work on a hicky. She tightened her grip on him pulling them closer to each other.

Then both groaned at the new sensation of being joined.

"I love you Motoko." Keitaro said before kissing her passionately. Both of his hands, his one arm now free of the glue, coming up to her head to hug her close.

An adult Su was sitting on the roof under the red moon. "Looks like the families secret formula worked again." She smiled while she watched the two new lovers.

After a while she got a mischievous grin on her face and tapped her chin. "I wonder how things would have played out differently if I had told them that the hormones produced during sex would also dissolve the glue." She shrugged and continued to watch the couple.

The End.

A/N: Just in case you're wondering Su's glue didn't really drug Motoko the glue just had something in it to make her tell the truth and/or remove her inhibitions.

This is my first published story and the first "one-shot" that I've ever done. Originally I had planned on a longer story but the way things played out this just felt right. After all the title of the story is called "Su's Super Glue". I may some day expand the story and move the ending but as it stands this is it.

This idea has been stuck in my head (pun not intended) for a few years ever since I read a story where Keitaro's hand was glued to Motoko's ass. I can't remember the authors name or the name of the story but I enjoyed it which is likely why this stuck with me all of these years. So I'm giving credit to that author since the base for my story was his idea.

**Update**

Special thanks to "avis de rapina" who gave me the name of the story that gave me the idea. It's called "Growing Attached" by Jose Argao and is here on again to 94saturn who edited this for me for re-post.

Later

Wheeljack 69


End file.
